The present invention generally relates to recycling, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating recycling by dividing a single refuse container into subsections.
In the past, it is well known to have dedicated recycling bins for different types of recyclable materials, as well as having a single exterior container with multiple separate compartments therein.
Systems of separate containers, as well as single containers with multiple compartments, have enjoyed considerable success in the past. However, these systems have had several drawbacks.
When these systems of dedicated separate bins are used by a consumer, the result is often that each of the dedicated bins is smaller than a single bin that could hold all the material mixed together. Some consumers find a larger number of smaller refuse containers to be problematic in that they are easier to become accidentally dumped; for example by an accidental kick, etc. They may require multiple trips to the curb or other actions when the consumer is attempting to handle material from each of the containers. Single containers with multiple compartments are often fixed at predetermined and discrete configurations, and often, lining such compartments with garbage bags for easy cleanup is difficult.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for providing more and smaller volume receptacles for refuse.